Emma's Story
by Haylie Myers
Summary: After Troy hears Emma sing, she decides to confide in him what she's never told anyone. Her backstory. What does it have do with Princess Shayla, Merrick, Wild Force and Time Force. What does it have to do with events that haven't happened yet. Read to out. Edited. NEW CHAPTER / crossover with Dino Charge
1. Chapter 1

Emma's Story

 **Edited - Changed a few minor details to make the timeline fit better. More information at the bottom due to spoilers!**

 **NEW CHAPTERS COMING!**

 **I actually got more inspiration for this story!**

 _There's extra information in the author's note at the end explaining the extra information in this. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it._

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After Troy hears her sing she decides to confide in him Gosei had told it would be a good idea to confide in one of her fellow rangers. It was something she had never even told Gia.

 _She remembers the day early on when she asked Gosei if he knew who she was born as and her original home._

" _I know who you are Princess Isabella and I'm sorry I don't have any information on your original home world or what happened to it after you were sent here" Gosei informs her_

" _Thank you Gosei anyway, can we keep this a secret from the other rangers, I don't want them to know, I am Emma now" Emma asks Gosei_

" _I can do that, but they would understand, maybe share it with one of them" Gosei responds_

" _Maybe I will, one day" Emma answers him_

She tells him how it was her mother's song. She also confides in him how she misses being able to sing her parents song, she doesn't want to bring unwanted attention and singing her parents song may call the Deer Zord to her location and that would alert this world's version of her parents of her existence and she can't change anything, they aren't her parents. The Isabella of this world is currently only about 3, her world was further ahead than this world. She arrived in the past of this world, she arrived in world before the version of her in this world was even born.

She goes on to tell Troy she was born Princess Isabella Baliton to Merrick Baliton and Princess Shayla. She was going to be the next Princess of the Animaria but she was stripped of that when she arrived in this world. Instead she became a ranger like her father.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the final battle Emma breaks down, she got to see her father for the first time in eight years, even if he was morphed. All her family friends too, the Time Force and Wild Force rangers but her Uncle Wes didn't recognize her because he wasn't her Uncle Wes, he was this worlds Isabella's Uncle Wes. He didn't know her. It all just hit her.

Troy goes to her side "None of them knew me, none of them recognized me, eight years Troy, eight years" Emma sadly tells Troy

"I know Isabella" Troy says using her birth name deciding it's better for this situation as Emma curls up into his arms.

The other rangers are very confused. What is it Emma is talking about and why did Troy just call her Isabella.

"Uncle Wes looked right at me, he didn't know me. I never thought it would be this hard" Emma confides in him

Troy wraps his arms around her tighter and kisses her hair.

"Maybe it's time we contacted them, especially if you want to save them, stop them from going through what you went through, save Isabella from losing all her family too" Troy suggests

The other rangers are getting more and more confused; this conversation makes no sense.

Gia comes over "Hey, what's going on?" she softly questions them

Troy looks up, he had forgotten the others were here.

"I'm sorry, can we talk about this later, Emma and I need to go out of town for a couple of days. I promise when we return we will try to give you your answers" Troy tells her and the others

"Ok" Gia answers not sure what else to say

Troy picks up Emma and carries her away.

The others just stand shocked.

Jake turns to Gia "Do you have any idea what all that was about"

Gia turns to him "No, I thought I knew everything about Emma. We've been best friends since she moved here when she was nine. She doesn't talk much about her life before she lived here, but it seems like she told Troy"

Jake puts his hand on her shoulder and she lets him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Troy and Emma decide to visit the Silver Guardians. As its where Wes and Eric are and it's a public location, this way they can get Eric to call his wife Taylor who can get a hold of Merrick and Princess Shayla and if not Taylor can get a hold of Alyssa and Cole who might be able to if Taylor can't.

When they arrive at the Silver Guardians they ask to speak with Wes but they don't have an appointment. They tell the assistant to tell Wes it's about his recent visit to Harwood County he will want to speak with them.

They are correct and are invited up.

They ask to bring Eric in on the conversation too.

"You're the new rangers" Eric says as he enters the room

"Yes, we need your help" Emma tells them as she then continues to tell them who she is and why she has come.

"My name is Emma Goodall, I was the Pink Megaforce and Super Megaforce ranger. With me is Troy Burrows he was the Red Megaforce and Super Megaforce ranger. He came with me, as he was the one on my team I confided in. I wasn't always known as Emma, I came from another world, another version of this earth. I lived in that world with parents and older brother and family friends but we were attacked by someone my father thought had changed. My parents with help opened a portal to this world and I was sent through. I was nine when I arrived, I had arrived before I was even boon on this world as this world moved slower than my original world"

"Why tell us this" Wes asks Emma wondering

"Because of who I was born as, who attacked my family" Emma tells him before continuing

"I was born Princess Isabella Baliton of Animaria"

"Eric can you please call your wife, and get her to get a hold of Merrick and Princess Shayla. If she can't get her to get a hold of Alyssa and Cole, please" Emma finishes

"Sure" Eric replies not sure what else to say and calls Taylor

"Also make sure they don't bring my other self or brother" Emma adds

Emma sees the look of shock on Wes's face and decides to add "Wes your wife's from the future is other world's such a stretch"

"you know a lot" Wes tells her

"I grew up with you all, I know all the family secrets" Emma tells him

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

While they are talking Eric calls Taylor "Taylor, can you get Merrick and Princess Shayla and bring them to the Silver Guardian's but Isabella and Nicolas need to stay behind there's a situation"

"I will, I will also get Alyssa and Cole to watch the kids so I can come too, I wanna hear this" Taylor answers him

Taylor does just that goes and collects Alyssa and Cole brings the kids with her. They all arrive at Animarium.

"Princess Shayla, Merrick, I need you to come with me, there's a situation at the Silver Guardian's. Eric told me collect you but the kids need to stay behind" Taylor tells them as they arrive

Taylor turns to Alyssa and Cole "Can you two watch the kids, I promise we will tell you everything once we know"

Merrick, Shayla, Cole and Alyssa all agree.

Merrick and Shayla follow Taylor out while Alyssa and Cole stay behind.

Once they arrive at the Silver Guardian's the assistant tells them they are all in Wes's office as they walk past.

As the three enter Troy holds Emma's hand for support.

Once they enter Taylor speaks up "What's the situation?"

"You know how all the rangers went to Harwood County for the big fight" Wes asks her

"Yes" Taylor answers wondering what that has to do with anything.

"These two here are two of the rangers from that team" Wes tells them

"Nice to meet you both, what are you doing here?" Taylor asks wondering how they knew who exactly they were and how to find them.

"I'm here because of what may happen in a few years, what happened to my world" Emma starts

Troy squeezes her hand and she continues

"As I told Wes and Eric earlier my name is Emma Goodall, as they said I am the Pink Megaforce and Super Megaforce ranger. My friend with me is Troy Burrows, he's the red Megaforce and Super Megaforce ranger. He was the one on my team I confided in and he came with me. I wasn't always known as Emma; on my world I was called Princess Isabella Baliton. I know you have questions but please let me continue. I lived on my world with my parents and older brother until I was nine, we lived on the Animarium. But we were attacked by Zen-Aku who had teamed up with a villain from the future, from Time Force's time. We were losing, you guys weren't the rangers anymore, your kids were. Haylie, Lacey, Kyle, Nicolas, Danny and Chris were Wild Force. Sarah, Connor, Suzanne, Shane, David and Melissa who had returned for the battle were Time Force. I don't know how it ended I was the youngest minus the two babies, I was sent though a portal to this world. My Parents and Animus made this possible. I just wanted to tell you so you would be warned, so my other self in this world wouldn't have to go through what I went through" Emma finally finishes

Princess Shayla speaks up "So you're our daughter from another world"

"Come here" Princess Shayla says as she pulls her daughter into her arms

Emma relaxes into this world's version of her mother's arms.

"How long has it been for you since you saw your parents?" Shayla asks Emma

"I've been here eight years, I was adopted by the Goodall's they've looked after me and became my family. When I came here I lost my connection to the Animarium, I was no longer going to be the Princess like my mother but last year I became a ranger like my father" Emma tells them

Merrick comes over to his wife and this alternate version of his daughter "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, I promise our Isabella won't go through what you went through" He then hugs his wife and Emma.

"Why don't the two of you stay with us tonight and go back home tomorrow" Merrick tells them

"I can't go there I can't interact with my other self or see this version of my brother" Emma tells this version of her dad

Merrick and Shayla share a look and decide that Emma needs them more tonight.

"The two of you will stay with us tonight, Isabella and Nicolas can stay with Cole and Alyssa, I'm sure they won't mind" Shayla tells them

Taylor speaks up "If not, they can stay with us"

"I will go on ahead" Taylor says "Did you want to call Alyssa and tell her what's going on. We can tell her everything else tomorrow"

"Sounds like a plan" Shayla answers

Taylor kisses Eric goodbye and leaves "I will see you at home" She tells her husband

Shayla calls Alyssa to fill her in on the plan. Promises to tell her everything tomorrow.

Emma and Troy say goodbye to Eric and thank him for his help.

Wes drives Merrick, Shayla, Emma and Troy back to where they need to go. Before he leaves Emma and Troy thank him for his help today.

The four of them then head up to the Animarium.

Emma gets to see the Animarium for the first time in eight years, even if it isn't her Animarium. While she and her team did visit it earlier in the year while looking for the Red Lion that was just the outskirts, this was the centre. This was her home for so long.

Her and Troy are shown where they will be sleeping tonight.

Her and Troy stay up with this version of her parents and tell them about her life and go into more detail about the attack in her home world and the days leading up to it. In the hope that they can change it here. Tell them that if it still happens they can send Isabella to them in Harwood County rather than to a different world like her parents did. They will look after her.

Merrick and Shayla decide after a while it's time for them to go to bed and leave Emma and Troy some time to themselves. Before the two them also decide to go to bed.

After Merrick and Shayla retire, Troy turns to Emma "How are you holding up"

"It's a lot to take in, and to be back here again, I've missed this place. It was my home for the first nine years of my life. It's also different, I can feel this one is different to my Animarium, I don't have the same connection and I miss that" Emma tells him

Troy puts his arm around her shoulder and Emma leans in.

"It's a lot for one day, but at least they still want to be here for you even though you are an alternate version of their daughter and family friend, you have an amazing extended family in any world"

They sit there for a while before Troy speaks up again "We should probably get to bed; tomorrow is gonna be another long day. When we get back we have to tell our friends"

"I know" Emma says but doesn't move "In some ways I'm grateful for moving to this word, If I hadn't I never would have met any of you, I wouldn't have become a ranger, I would have taken my mother's place as protector of the Animarium"

"I'm also grateful you came to this world and became my fellow ranger and friend" Troy tells her

Then they both start leaning towards each other and share a kiss.

When they pull apart they both have smiles on their faces.

"When we get back would you go on a date with me Emma" Troy asks Emma

"I would like that" Answers Emma

"Come on, I will Show you where your sleeping" Emma tells him, after she does so she then goes to find where she's sleeping.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning after the four of them have breakfast together, Emma shows Troy around the Animarium and spends a few hours on the Animarium. They then go back and lunch with Merrick and Shayla before they head back down to the ground.

When they get to the ground they find Wes waiting for them.

"Thought you might like a lift home" Wes tells them

"That would be great thanks" Emma thanks him as they both climb into the back of his van.

The three of them a have nice chat on the way back.

As they arrive back in Harwood County Wes tells them what they also heard from Merrick and Shayla.

"Remember Emma, even if this isn't your world, your still family. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you Wes, that means a lot, glad to have you all" Emma thanks him as they get out of the car at the park where they had promised to meet the others. Time to now share the story with her friends. It's certainly been a long few days. Emma can't wait for it to be over than her and Troy can just go on their date.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Five years later Troy and Emma are living together when there is a ring at the doorbell.

Emma turns to Troy and they both go to the door. Days have been Tense recently with it being the days leading up to when she left her own world.

When they answer the door Isabella is standing there and they can see a Silver Guardians van driving away.

"Isabella?" Emma asks

"Mum and Dad sent me, they said I would be safe here" Isabella tells her

"Mum and Dad are right; you are always safe here. I gather the fight has started" Emma tells Isabella.

"Yes, they are all fighting. Just wish I could help" Isabella tells her

"One day you will, Nicolas may be a ranger but you have the most important job, protecting the Animarium" Emma tells Isabella

Troy grabs Isabella's bag and the two of them show Isabella to her room. "We'll give you some time, we'll be in the lounge room" Emma informs her

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Three months later Isabella is still living with them, whenever anyone asks about her Troy and Emma say she is Emma's younger sister it's the closet to the truth. Her parents can't look after her at moment so she's currently in her sister's care. Isabella has come to see Emma as a big sister and Emma has come to see her as a little sister.

Emma and Troy have come to fit her into their lives, if she stays much longer they will need to do something about her schooling. Emma knows up until now Isabella has been home schooled and Emma remembers how hard it was to fit into Public Schooling after being home schooled on the Animarium.

She hasn't heard from this world's version of her parents. Emma hopes the fight is just happening on the Animarium and everyone is ok. They had warning this time. They knew it was coming, they were able to get Isabella to safety.

Emma is with Troy and Isabella when she hears her old morpher go off. "I'll get it" Emma says as she gets up and grabs her morpher and heads to her room for privacy. "Gosei?" Emma asks

"Emma, a portal just opened up from your original world and two people have arrived here, I believe it's your parents" Gosei informs her

"Thank you Gosei, can you please teleport them to the base, Troy and I will be there soon. We have Isabella with us here, I don't want them coming here, I wouldn't be good for her" Emma asks Gosei

"I will do that; I will talk to you when you arrive. Use your old morpher's to teleport here, it will be faster, given the situation" Gosei informs her

"Thank you Gosei"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Emma goes back out to Troy and Isabella "That was Gosei, people from my world are here"

"Are you going back there?" Isabella asks her "I don't want you too, I like having a sister" Isabella continues before she can answer

"No Isabella, I'm not going back. This is my home now. I do want to see them though, I want to know what happened to my world, my family and friends from there. I like having you as a sister too" Emma tells her

Emma turns to Troy "We need to call Jake and Gia, get them over here. Then we can go"

"I will call them, you sit with Isabella" Troy tells her, Isabella needs Emma now.

X-X-X-X-X-X

When Jake and Gia arrive Emma and Troy grab their old morpher's and teleport to the base.

"Hi mum, Hi Dad" Emma says when arrives and sees her parents standing there.

"Sorry about having Gosei teleport you here, but I couldn't have you come to my house with Isabella there, seeing you wouldn't be good for her and would just confuse her" Emma informs them.

She feels different then she did five years ago when she met the alternate versions of her parents. Had they arrived five years ago, she's not sure what she would have done, she doesn't think she would have returned with them. Had they arrived before she became a ranger she may have returned with them. Now though she has made a home here. This world has become her own. She has gotten to know this worlds versions of her Parents and family friends. Especially over the last three months with Isabella living with her. Also the not knowing what's happened here, she's needed here.

"Isabella?" Her mum asks

"Yes, I go by Emma now, but yes it's me mum" Emma answers her mum

"Who's the other Isabella you mentioned?" Her mum questions her confused about that part

"The younger version of me, the version from this world, she's become like a younger sister to me. She is currently in my care; we don't know the status of her parents or family friends aka why she can't see you" Emma answers

"How long have you been here? You should have only been here three months" Merrick asks his daughter

"Three months! That's how long Isabella's been living with us, how long her parents have been missing. I've been here thirteen years! You might notice this is a ranger base. I was a ranger five to seven years ago. When I saw the Wild Force and Time Force rangers during our final battle for the first time in eight years I broke down. None of them knew me, I wasn't there Isabella, I was just Emma. I met them though and they became friends and family again just different" Emma tells her parents

Troy moves forward and puts his arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma relaxes under her fiancés touch.

"Hi, I'm Troy Burrows, Emma's fiancé. Look it's been a stressful few months, we're currently worried about what's going to happen with Isabella. Every day she stays with us we figure out what to do. If she stays much longer, we're going to have to figure out what to do about her schooling. The two you have arrived in the middle of all that. We have discussed on multiple occasions what would happen if we had contact with her original world but can we please continue this tomorrow, you are welcome to stay here but you can't come back with us due to the situation. You also can't go anywhere your other selves would go due to the situation. I'm sorry. We will be back in the morning but we need time to think on this" Troy informs Emma's parents

"We understand" Princess Shayla tells him

Troy grabs Emma and the two teleport out.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They arrive back their place, the walk into the lounge to find Jake and Gia curled up on the couch. "We're back" Troy announces

Jake and Gia turn their heads towards them "How'd it go?"

"As expected" Emma answers "Isabella?"

"In bed" Gia answers

"Let's step outside" Troy speaks up

"So what happened?" Gia wonders

"They thought it had been three months, they didn't even know I had arrived in the past. Didn't know I've lived here for thirteen years!" Emma tells her

Troy pulls Emma into his arms again

"Were going back tomorrow to discuss it, it was just too much for tonight" Troy lets them know

"I think they want me to return with them, which is _never_ gonna happen. This world has become my home now. I've lived here longer. I want to know how how everyone is back home. I need to know they are all ok. But this is my home now, with you guys, where I am a sister to myself, haha. Once we know what's happening with Isabella's parents, I'm getting married. This is my home now; this is my world now. If we can find a way to create a doorway to my original home then I would like to visit, but this is my home" Emma tells them

Troy hug her closer.

They talk for a longer before its time for Jake and Gia to leave.

"Can you come back in the morning, we need to visit my parents?" Emma asks as they leave

"Of course, we will see you in the morning" Gia tells her as they leave

"Thank you" Emma calls after her

Troy and Emma head back inside and get ready for bed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, they head back to the base to have the conversation with her parents.

"Mum, Dad" Emma speaks up when she arrives

"Emma, Troy, your back" Merrick responds

"Of course dad, just needed some time to think" Emma tells him

"What happened? I thought the portal would have led to the same point in time" Shayla asks

"No mum, this world moves slower than yours, I arrived in 2006, four years before I was even born. I changed my name to protect myself. I became Emma Collins, I was adopted Goodall's and became Emma Goodall and I have been for the last thirteen years. Five years ago here there was a major battle and after that I met this worlds version of you and our family friends. I warned them of what happened in my world. So this world's version of me didn't go through what I went through. When the battle started Merrick and Shayla sent Isabella to me and Troy. She is currently in our care. I know you want me to return with you but I can't, this world is my home now. I have been here for thirteen years and I have a life here. I have friends, a fiancé, but I would like to know what happened back home, is everyone ok" Emma tells her parents, probably not what they want to hear but she has lived without them for thirteen years.

"Your Uncle Danny didn't make it, but everyone else is alive. Melissa went back to Lily and Theo, Haylie became the Quantum ranger, the rest of Wild Force has stepped down but Time Force is still fighting, they're still needed unfortunately" Shayla informs her daughter

"Uncle Danny, I'm sorry" Troy puts his arm around Emma, he never met Danny, he was always away, he came back for the major battle. He just hopes it isn't the same here but it may.

"How long has it been for you since I left" Emma asks her parents

"Over a year, you have a little sister, we want you to meet her. That's why we couldn't come earlier" Shayla tells her

"There's a new Princess of Animaria, I don't need to come back, she is now the protector of the Animarium" Emma answers a little relived but also sad at the same time. Her biggest worry about not returning was who would become the protector of the Animarium now her mum's time was up. Sad because she was no longer the Princess, she wasn't needed it cemented her want to stay here.

"You're still our daughter" Her mum says sadly

"I know but I'm not needed there. I'm needed here, I have a fiancé, friends, I already have a sister who needs me, even if she is actually a another version of me, she is my sister here, until her parents return I am family" Emma informs her parents

"I see your not gonna come home with us" Shayla sadly tells her daughter

"I promise one day I will visit; we will create a way to visit you. Just now is the wrong time. If you had come before the major battle, you could have met the others but I promise one day you will" Emma informs her parents

"We can spend a couple of hours here talking if you like. Our friends Jake and Gia will be fine watching Isabella" Emma goes on to tell her parents

That's what they do, the four of them spend the next couple of hours getting know each other, Shayla and Merrick get to know this grown up version of their daughter and everything she has gone through in this world.

Eventually though it comes time to leave, Emma hugs her parent's goodbye.

"It was great to see you again, Mum and Dad, take care of yourselves and the rest of our friends and family back home. Hopefully one day I will get to meet my little sister" Emma tells her parents

Her parents hug her again.

Merrick turns to Troy "Look after my little girl"

"Always will sir" Troy replies

"I'm not a little girl anymore" Emma tells her dad

"To us you are, last time we saw you, you were nine. You will always be our little girl" Merrick tells his daughter.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Edit: Changed her arrival from two years to four years before her birth. Originally she was born in 2008 and the battle took place in 2017, i changed it to 2010 and 2019 as but noting else changed. i just pushed her birth forward two years therefore pushing the battle two years forward as i wanted to be nine but, the other kids were to young to be rangers in 2017 but 2019 was a little** **better. I had reasons for not doing this originally but i managed to work around them and was able to reference two more characters.**

 **NEW CHAPTERS COMING!**

 **You will all get to see more of what happens with Emma and all her extended family from her original home and her new one. As well as a crossover with Dino Charge.**

 _Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this. I loved the idea that Emma was actually Merrick and Shayla's daughter. I expanded on this idea using characters and storylines I already created and planned to one day write. I never got write them._

 _A few things to help clarify. Why did Zen-Aku become evil again? This is due to Merrick disappearing randomly while the two were travelling together. Merrick was actually transported to the Animarium where he finds Princess Shayla is still awake, she didn't fall asleep when she raised the Animarium. Merrick also finds no way off the Animarium. He is trapped with Princess Shayla on the Animarium. At first they try to keep themselves apart but eventually they get together. This results in the birth of their two children Nicolas and Princess Isabella._

 _Eric marries Taylor, they have three daughters Melissa, Haylie and Lacey (this is where my pseudonym comes from)_

 _Jen stays in the past after reinforcements from the future and marries Wes, they have two children Conner and Sarah. They adopt a son one year before the major battle with Zen-Aku. More to come in future chapter._

 _Max has two children Chris and Danny._

 _Danny's story is a whole new story. Will be told in future chapter_

 _Alyssa marries Cole, they adopt Lily Chilman and then have Kyle._

 _Katie marries Trip, they have Suzanne and Shane_

 _Lucas marries Nadira, they have David._

 _Melissa and Lily are really close growing up and when Lily leaves for Phai Zhaq Melissa goes with her. But as shown in this Melissa is called back for the battle because she is needed. This is when Dai Shi escapes and why Melissa wasn't chosen as one of the protectors as she was needed at home. (I changed the year Jungle fury happened to fit into my universe) As told by Emma's parents Melissa went to join Lily and Theo in Ocean Bluff after she wasn't needed anymore. She becomes the Pink Leopard Jungle Fury ranger. (Her profile and ranger suit are on my tumblr)_

 _This universe will also include SPD but that's another story._

 _Thanks for reading, I love this universe. Most of this backstory I wrote in 2009 and I loved being able use it in this story._


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's Story - Part two

 _I actually got inspiration and wrote more, yay. I also have another chapter coming which will include a crossover with Dino Charge._

 _More notes at the bottom like last chapter explaining parts of this universe._

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Three months later

Isabella has now been living with them for six months. Emma is at home but Troy isn't currently. There's a knock at the door.

Emma goes to open the door. On the other-side is Merrick and Shayla, Isabella's parents. Emma and Troy have been wondering when this day would come.

"Mum, Dad" Emma says

"Emma, technically" Merrick speaks up. This is the first time she's called this version this, after everything it feels good.

"I know" Emma interrupts him before continuing

"Come in, Isabella's at school, she started three months ago. She's fitting in well, better than I did. Then again she has me and knew you would be back, it was just a matter of when"

"How?" Shayla asked confused, they weren't even sure they would be back

"We had a couple of visitors three months ago, my parents from my world. Be happy with happened here, they came here looking looking for a nine-year-old. They didn't know I had arrived in the past" Emma explains

"I'm sorry, what happened?" Shayla asks

"They were from over a year after I left, they said they couldn't come earlier because my mum was pregnant with my sister Krystal. They came here hoping I would come back with them, but I couldn't I have a life here and Isabella needed me but they told what happened there, so I had an idea of what might happen here" Emma answers her

"We're not" says Shayla

"I think it was because a new Princess was needed, you both gained me as a second daughter, it was my biggest worry if I didn't return. Who would be the Princess, Mum couldn't her time had ended" Emma explains

"How's Isabella been?" Shayla asks realizing Emma doesn't want to talk about original home and family its hurts to much

"As I mentioned earlier Isabella has started school here, when we knew there might be a chance that she could be with us for months longer and had discussed it already we enrolled her in the local elementary school. Troy and I loved having her here with us we wished it could have been under different circumstances, we have come to see each other as family. Isabella became my little sister, when anyone asked that's what I told the Isabella was my younger sister. Our parents had left her in my care because they couldn't look after her, they moved around a lot. There are a couple of things you should know, I had to tell my adoptive parents something, so I told them Collins was mother's maiden name, my parents weren't married when I was born. We moved around a lot, we were in a ranger city when I was separated from my parents. I was evacuated during the final battle, my parents weren't found and a little while later they adopted me. I told them you had been looking for ne since I disappeared and I found you five years ago and how I told you if Isabella ever needed somewhere to stay she was always welcome at my house and you took me up on that when fighting started in your home town" Emma explains to them

"It's good to know she's fitting in well, we will talk to Wes, there might be a way to make that story even more believable" Shayla tells her

"I know you need to stay on the Animarium but Isabella is welcome to stay here as long as she needs" Emma tells them

"We can visit more, but it's safer for Isabella to stay here until the battles are over, and it's good for her to have this experience, this world is so different to ours and the Animarium reflects our time" Shayla responds

"We can discuss this with her when she gets home, also my adoptive parents want to meet you, seeing as don't know everything as far as they are aware you're my parents as well as Isabella's" Emma tells them

"We can organize that some point in the future, but you might consider explaining it to them one day" Shayla offers

"Maybe, it was hard enough to explain it to all of you and my team. Originally Gosei was the only one who knew and told me share it and in time I did to Troy. I didn't have plans to tell anyone else but I couldn't let Isabella go through what I did" Emma explains

Emma checks the time realizing its time to go collect Isabella she turns to Merrick and Shayla and asks "I have to go collect Isabella, would you like to come?"

"Yes, Please" Shayla answers

The three of them head out and get into Emma's car.

X-X-X-X-X

In the car Emma decides to bring up the subject of the battle but she has an idea of the answer to what she's about to ask.

"How is everyone back home?"

"I'm sorry to say that…" Shayla says but can't finish

"Danny?" Emma asks sadly

"How did you?" Shayla asks shocked

"It happened back in my original world too, I guessed" Emma answers sadly "I was hoping that maybe it was different but it wasn't"

"I'm sorry you're feeling it twice over" Shayla says softly

"Thank you, How's Kendall holding up especially with little Elizabeth" Emma asks them she never asked her parents about that

"She left and took little Elizabeth with her, Sky's going to miss his little playmate sadly in time he won't remember her. She wanted to get away from attacks I believe and with little Elizabeth I don't blame her" Merrick answers her

"I understand it took me a long time to tell anyone about my past let alone meet all of you, it hurt too much and I couldn't change your lives, if I met you when I arrived you may never have had Isabella, I didn't know what I might change, hopefully one day you see them again" Emma tells them

"I hope so too" Shayla replies

X-X-X-X-X

They pull up outside the school and the three of them get out.

From her spot Isabella sees her parents standing with Emma.

She runs to them yelling "Mum! Dad!" she flies into their waiting arms

When they pull apart Isabella asks "What are you doing here? Can I come home? I miss everyone!"

Noticing everyone is watching them Merrick speaks up "We will talk about back at Emma's"

The four of them get into Emma's car and head back to Emma's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Six Months later

In the last six months Merrick and Shayla has visited on multiple occasions when they have been able to leave the Animarium and Turtle Cove.

There is a Knock at the door, Emma gets up to answer it. On the other-side is Merrick, Shayla and Nicolas.

"Mum, Dad, Nicolas, come in" Emma says as she invites them in

The four of them head into the living room, where they sit down.

"What's happened?" Emma decides to ask; this is the first time they have brought Nicolas with them. She hopes it's a good sign.

"Zen-Aku has been defeated" Nicolas tells his sister

"Really? Wow, that's great, well done" Emma tells him

"Unfortunately he left on a note stating one day someone will be fighting Orgs again, it doesn't sound good" Nicolas continues

"Hey, you don't know if he was telling the truth, and if he was then someone is going to have to fight Orgs again, there is always going to be another whether it be Orgs or something else. Mum and Dad fought the Orgs 3000 years ago and again in 2002, then you fought them yourself. So if they come come back someone will fight them but for today celebrate your Victory, _you_ and _your_ team defeated Zen-Aku" Emma tells him

Merrick and Shayla are thankful to Emma; they have told him this. Hopefully this time he will listen to his sister.

"What's going on back at your home?" Emma asks turning to Merrick and Shayla

"Wild Force have stopped fighting, Melissa has gone and joined Lily in Ocean Bluff. Time Force is still fighting unfortunately" Shayla answers

"What's the plan now?" Emma asks wondering what happens next.

"We were hoping Isabella could finish her Elementary schooling in Harwood County, It's still safer here. We were thinking of spending summer holidays here. Alyssa, Cole and Kyle would stay on the Animarium for those months. After that we will see hopefully by then Time Force won't be battling anymore" Merrick informs her

"How has it been here? How is your project going?" Shayla asks Emma

"Noah's been working with a team to create a device that will allow travel to other earths, hopefully we will be able to visit my original Earth/World it's still a little while off, which is ok. We don't want to travel until after Time Force has defeated their Enemy. We also won't leave Isabella while she needs us" Emma answers them

"I'm glad to hear it all" Shayla tells her

The family spends the next few hours in conversation, just talking about everything that's happened since their last visit. Nicolas tells stories from his time as a ranger.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _As you tell the added information was about Sky and Z. Originally I didn't want them to know about Z. Originally Kendall was pregnant when she left and others didn't know. But with pushing the battle forward two years that meant Z was born and Sky had been adopted by the Collins family. In this Universe SPD happened ten years later. In this story they knew each other as babies. Because she had hidden herself so well the others never knew of her death and orphaning of Z if they had they would have adopted her without a thought. Kendall didn't want that life for her daughter. Yet it found her anyway._

 _The son Wes and Jen adopted mentioned in the previous authors note was Sky Tate._

 _Danny's story was told in here, He and Kendall married and they worked for SPD. That's why he was always away. They had a daughter Elizabeth Delgado. When Danny died Kendall moved away wanting to get her daughter away fights, she didn't want her to have anything to do with it. Danny's teammates kids were rangers she didn't want that for Elizabeth, she didn't want to lose her like she lost Danny. SPD helped get her a job in her new location. Kendall never told Elizabeth about her father being a ranger. Z would later find this out from Sky when he learns who she is._

 _There's another chapter coming that will include a crossover with Dino Charge._


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's Story Part 3 / Dino Charge Crossover

 _Hey,_

 _So I finally managed to finish this I have been working on a Descendants time travel story which is now finished and posted called 'Rewrite the past' I loved writing that but I knew I needed to finish this and get this chapter up. You never know more may come of this series. I have ideas and Headcannons for what happens to these characters. I also want to go back and finish writing the parents story. Writing the next generation of Wild Force/Time Force, how the parents get together. Some of my Jungle Fury and SPD storylines even if just snippits into this universe. One day._

 _Next my plan is to type up my Teen Wolf fanfic, Stydia Time Travel, It's only a one shot, I actually started it before my Descendants one. Also there's a "The Kane Family" Time travel story as well well but I didn't know how to start that one and that mainly ideas. Teen wolf I knew exactly how it starts same with Descendants "Rewrite the past"_

 _But anyway onto this story._

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

2 years later

Over the next two years it happens just as they planned. Merrick and Shayla would visit when they could and would come and stay for the Summer Holidays. The Evan's Family would stay on The Animarium during this time.

Isabella stayed with Emma and Troy for those two years.

Isabella graduated from Harwood County Elementary. All her family and family friends visited for it. Afterwards there was a party for her graduation but also for Time Force's defeat of their enemy and the fact that they had been allowed to stay in the past for another few years.

Lily and Melissa also came to the party and brought with their teammates Theo, Casey and RJ but also Fran. Dom was still away travelling. Dom and Fran had decided to stay only friends while away. They had become close friends while away but Fran had started to miss home and returns to Ocean Bluff while Dom continues on his travels. Dom promises to see her again one day when he returns. When Fran returns home she realises how much she had missed RJ and his PIZZA'S.

X-X-X

Noah has spent the last two years working on the device that will allow Emma and Troy to visit Emma's original home. With all the battles over for the moment and Isabella returning to The Animarium and Turtle Cove, Emma can use the device to visit her original home without having to worry and before coming back home and marrying Troy.

"Ok, I have this working now, all you need to do is point and click this button" Noah explains pointing to a button on the device "It will open a portal that will close once you reached the other side. To come back press this button" Noah explains pointing to another button on the device.

"Alright let's give this a go" Troy speaks up grabbing the device off Noah and pressing the button to open the portal.

A portal opens up before them, Troy grabs Emma's hand and they walk though together.

When they arrive on the other side the portal closes. They look around trying to find out where they have landed.

In front of them is a building with the words "Dinosaur Zoo!" on it. They definitely haven't arrived on Emma's original home.

Troy goes to press the button that will open the portal back home but the device makes a noise and doesn't open a portal home.

"Oh, Shit!" Troy says

"I'm trapped on another different world? Of course this would happen to me" Emma exclaims

"We're gonna need help with this device, Noah should have come with us in case this kind of situation occurred. For now, let's go and have a look in there, the portal must have chosen this location for a reason" Troy says as he leads Emma into the Dinosaur Zoo. They make their way to the Dino Bite Café.

"How are dinosaurs here? Dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago?" Troy points out

"Did you notice the workers here are all wearing a different color? Do you reckon it had something to do with the Power Ranger team on this earth?" Emma points out

"That would make sense, do you reckon the workers could have been this Earth's Ranger's?" Troy wonders

"Maybe, let's take a seat and wait till someone comes over" Emma offers

The two of them take a seat, a lady in a pink top comes over.

"Hi, my name is Shelby, what can I get you?" Shelby asks them

"One quick question, didn't the dinosaurs go extinct 65 million years ago?" Emma asks if they were right they would know soon if not well she would laugh them off.

Shelby just looks shocked. How do they know that? Only her and the other rangers know about that. No-one in this new timeline remembers that the dinosaurs originally went extinct.

"Excuse me, for a moment" Shelby says as she makes her way over to a guy in a red shirt.

"What do you reckon? Red Ranger?" Troy asks Emma as he sees Shelby go talk to a guy in a red shirt.

X-X-X

"Tyler, those two there just asked me _Didn't dinosaurs go extinct 65 million years ago?_ " Shelby tells her boyfriend

"Wait, What?" Chase speaks up overhearing the conversation

"I did overhear them talk about Rangers and point out our colours when they walked in" Riley informs them

"Chase, go let Kendall know what's going on. We will grab them and meet you at Kendall's office?" Tyler instructs Chase before he and Shelby walk over to Troy and Emma.

X-X-X

Troy and Emma look up and see Shelby coming back with a guy in a Red shirt "Shelby's coming back, with red" Emma says

"Hi I'm Tyler, would you two please come with us" Tyler asks them

"Sure" Troy and Emma get up and follow Tyler and Shelby

They walk out of the café and down a hallway to an office.

Tyler knocks on the door a woman's voice from the other side call out "Come in"

They head inside the office.

"Take a seat, I'm Kendall Morgan, I'm the Manager of the Zoo" Kendall introduces herself

"How did you know the dinosaurs went extinct?" Chase asks getting straight to the point from his place standing beside Kendall

"Chase, I was going to get to that" Kendall tells off the other person in the room.

He just looks sheepishly at her. She just rolls her eyes at him and sighs.

"I'm gathering you're this world's Red, Pink and Black Rangers. Mentor? Purple Ranger? Maybe both?" Troy speaks up

"How?" Shelby questions them

"Troy has a strong connection to the power and we have met multiple rangers as well as being rangers ourselves back home" Emma answers them

"I wasn't aware there were other rangers?" Kendall asks

"Not on this earth, we came from an alternate earth, on our earth there are multiple ranger team. As you asked earlier, this is how we knew about the dinosaur's extinction on our earth dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago. What happened here? Why did you ask about that?" Emma answers her before questioning her

"In our final battle we travelled to the past and defeated Sledge our enemy, he had asteroids connected to his ship, originally his ship was damaged and the asteroids fell towards Earth but when we defeated him his whole ship was destroyed along with the asteroids. Therefore, the asteroids never hit Earth and the dinosaurs never went extinct. Well this is what we believe. After we defeated Sledge we returned to the present to find our Dinosaur Museum had become a Dinosaur Zoo!" Kendall explains to them

"If you're from a different Earth, what are you doing here?" Chase asks after Kendall finishes

"Well you see I was born on another alternate Earth, so we have come Earth One, I was born on Earth Two, and this is Earth Three. There was a battle on Earth Two and I was sent to Earth One, but I arrived in the past, I then grew up on Earth One. Later on my parents from Earth Two came looking for me, but they didn't know I had arrived in the past, they came looking for their nine-year-old daughter not knowing I had been on Earth One for thirteen years. They found me, they wanted me to come home with them, but I had made a life on Earth One and had responsibilities, I couldn't leave. I promised to visit them in the future. My friend made a device that would allow us to travel to Earth two but for some reason it took us here to Earth Three. When we tried to open a portal back home to Earth One, the device made a noise and refused to work and our friend who made it is still on Earth One" Emma sums up for them

"Why don't you let Kendall have a look at it she's smartest person in Amber Beach, probably the State. She made all our Ranger Tech" Chase tells them

"I had help with the Ranger Tech, your exaggerating because I'm your girlfriend" Kendall says

"That may be so, but it doesn't make it any less true" Chase comments

"I gather you too are together as well" Emma asks gesturing towards Tyler and Shelby

"How did you?" Shelby questions

"It's a Red-Pink thing, Troy and I are together, Uncle Wes and Aunt Jen. Uncle Wes and Uncle Eric told me of other Red-Pinks to. None of them would let me live it down once they found out I had fallen for my Red" Emma explains

"Red-Pink? Ok" Shelby answers confused

"Yeh, most of the time, sometimes its Red-Yellow, Blue-Pink, but mainly Red-Pink. It's like the power decides" Emma answers

"The Power?" Shelby asks

"Yeh, the power to become a Power Ranger, the power of The Morphing Grid" Emma answers

"I wondered about a universal Power/ Morphing Grid. That is interesting" Kendall speaks up

"Yeh, well we are the wrong people to talk to about it, maybe you could visit our Earth one day if we get back" Emma replies

"We will help you get back; Chase was right I should look at the device. Why don't the two you come down to our base, you can meet Keeper between me and him we should be able to you back home" Kendall informs them

"The last time keeper sent someone home Ivan became a caveman" Chase says

"What?" Troy and Emma ask

"There's more to it than that, Our Blue Ranger was a Caveman. After we defeated Sledge in the final battle Keeper offered to send Koda back to his time and our Gold Ranger, Sir Ivan back to his own time as a Knight of Zander but somehow both Koda and Ivan arrived in Koda's time. They lived there before they came back here" Kendall explains not wanting to go into the whole not aging thing. What she isn't aware of is that these two would understand, Emma especially

"Let's head down, you can meet the other Ranger's too" Kendall informs them before the six of them head down to the base.

X-X-X

With the help of Keeper and Kendall they are able to get the device working again.

Kendall explained there were now three buttons on the device;

One, that would take them back to Earth One. Data taken from the device of their original location.

Two, that would them to Emma's original Earth, Earth Two. Data taken from the device of where they were planning to go.

Three, that would take them back here to Earth Three, if they ever wanted to visit again.

With the device fixed it was time for Emma and Troy to leave, they had been on Earth Three for a month and had gotten to know this other ranger team. They had become friends.

"If any of you want to visit our Earth you are welcome too. You meet the rest of our Team and friends" Troy informs them

"We may come visit one day" Kendall excepts

"I gather you want to your original location, Earth Two?" Kendall asks

"That's the plan" Troy answers

"It was good meeting all of you. I'm glad the device accidently sent sent us here, but I'm also glad you were able to fix it and get us to original location as well as back home, when needed. Also for taking us in when we had nowhere to go. We can't thank you enough" Emma tells them

Troy then presses the Earth Two button on the device. The portal opens and Emma and Troy say goodbye to their new friends before stepping though to their original planned location. Hopefully Emma's Original Earth, Earth Two.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thank you for reading,_

 _Hope you enjoyed,_

 _This included events from 'What happen's now?' my story about Koda and Ivan after they return though the Portal to their own times, which as you read didn't go correctly._

' _What about us?' Is the story of how Kendall and Chase got together, if you want to read that as well._

 _Please review if you get the chance,_

 _Haylie Myers_


End file.
